


Futanari Ballbusting: Request

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [22]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Booty, Breast Envy, CBT, Castration, College, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Korean, MILF, Nurse - Freeform, Penectomy, ballbusting, big dick, dickgirl, huge cock, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A hung futa named Kayle goes to a girl's dorm room and asks to be castrated
Series: futanari ballbusting [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Futanari Ballbusting: Request

*Knock knock*

“I’ll be right there!”

She opened her college dorm door and saw me there, leaning against the doorframe with a sad, defeated expression.

“Oh, hey Kayle. What’s up?” Her eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is it finally time?!” She bounced up and down with a wide smile plastered across her face. “Did my curse work?!”

“No, Rin, your-... wait, what?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing!” She put her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent. “A-anyway, what do you need?”

I sighed. “Alright… listen. This might seem strange, but I need something from you.”

She couldn’t contain her smile and put an arm around my shoulder as she led me into her dorm. “Of course, of course, anything for you, pal.”

Rin was a Korean girl with straight black hair that went to her butt, a pretty face, and a killer set of cheeks connected to two perfectly muscular thighs. See, Rin was the Kick-fighting champion of my college (until my buddy Sarah Ripe decided to join one weekend on a whim and defeat, then fuck, all the girls in the club). Kick fighting is basically like kick boxing, but with a worse name and you’re only allowed to use your legs, no punching. As the then-champion, Rin’s legs and ass were perfectly molded to such a sport. Long legs, killer calfs, thick thighs, and a strong, firm, muscular booty. She wore a tight set of two-toned yoga pants, fluffy socks, and a tank top. Rin was flat chested, so she never bothered to wear bras.

Her room was medium sized, a bed near the back, a small carpet, a desk, a closet was pressed against the left wall, and a small bathroom near the door. The wide bed sat under the window, it was a dark, overcast day outside.

My name is Kayle Urisis, I wore an oversized white t-shirt that hung off my huge tits, and grey sweatpants. The unmistakable bulge of my knee-length cock snaked down my left pantleg and left a tantalizing image that most girls found irresistible.

I closed the door behind us then made my move, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Her face was a bright red, “o-oh! Kayle! This is so sudden!”

I moved my left hand to her chin, making her look up and me, then spoke in my honeyed, smooth voice that I’ve practiced on a thousand women. My warm, minty-fresh breath fell on her face as I used my right arm to pull her close. When she felt my full length pressed against her thighs, she shook with anticipation.

“As you know,” I cooed in her ears, “we have a fitness test in a few days, yes?”

I guided her chin to help her nod.

“Well... despite my best efforts...” I looked away slightly, but my gaze soon returned to her, my deep brown eyes meeting hers. “I’ve gained weight recently, so if you could destroy my genitals then that’d be about 10 pounds gone and, officially, I’ll have lost weight since last year.” I moved my right hand from her waist to her delicious booty, giving her firm cheeks a tight squeeze. “It’d really help me out.”

Rin’s eyes went wide and her body froze. It was like a switch flipped inside her. “I...I’ve always wanted a futa to ask me that..!”

I gave a halfhearted smile as I tried to prepare for what I knew was coming.

With no warning or telegraphed motions, Rin raised her leg and smashed her knee between my legs. With just my loose sweatpants keeping me modest, she faced no resistance as her brutal, well trained knee squished my oranges against my pelvis.

“...auh..!” It wasn’t a scream, just a slight squeak escaped my lips and the instantaneous agony burned my jewels and spread to the rest of my body.

Rin pushed me away and, with the wide grin seen only on horror movie serial killers, reeled back her leg and slammed the top of her foot into my groin! The force raised me into the air to the point, that if I was any taller, the top of my head would have smashed against the ceiling. I don’t know how the girls weren’t ruptured from such a hefty blow, but they were still in one piece.

“GHUAH!” When I landed, I fell to my knees, holding my crotch in a death grip, as if the two orbs were shattered and I was trying to hold the pieces in place. “Th-..!” I began to sweat. My breathing was heavy. “Thanks..!” My voice was much higher than normal, and I fell to the side, my face resting against her floor.

Rin’s face was a bright red and she was quietly moaning like a cat in heat. Both hands were over her crotch as her thighs instinctively rubbed together. It seemed all she could do not to jump in bed and start masturbating. The strap of her tank top fell off her shoulder, exposing her small right breast.

(art by Saggitary)

She hopped behind me and quickly examined my package. She took the knuckle of her index finger and jammed it between my fingers, bluntly impaling my jewels. “ARFH!” I squealed. My two vulnerable orbs were still intact, for now.

“Y-y-y-y-your cock too, RIGHT?!?” She cleared her throat and readjusted the straps of her tank top. “I... I mean, you want me to destroy your penis as well, yes? Friend?” She gave my length a few prods, but that didn’t hurt as much.

I coughed and gagged and died as I felt my nuts up in my throat. “Y-yesh, gugh-yes..!” My face clenched in pain as her leg hurt far worse than I expected.

“GREAT!” She slid her hands under my arms and wrapped around my chest in a sort of bear hug. She made sure to fondle my breasts before anything else. “Tch.” I heard her whisper. “Blessed downstairs and up… it’s not fair…” She got over her envy though and used her powerful legs to hoist me up into a standing position. My body was limp and it was hard to stand upright, but she slowly released me and backed away.

As my mind screamed at me for such a stupid idea, as my brain cursed and spat insults for intentionally wanting to be castrated, the only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that A. it was far too late to turn back now. And B. It would all be worth it when I look at the scale tomorrow and see that, technically, I had gained no weight since last year. I had to keep going! I had to persevere!

After Rin had set me standing and left me to my pained thoughts, she took a step back, reeled back her right leg, and swung her foot between my legs with all her might!

SQUISH

I was raised from floor and my body went rigid. My eyes shot into the back of my head and I sharply inhaled. I felt slight resistance as my right orb pressed against my pelvis, but the kick was too powerful, Rin was too strong. Even a testicle hardened from years of abuse like mine stood no chance against her feminine might, and my nut exploded in my sweatpants, drenching the fabric and my thighs in a thick layer of potent baby batter and large testicle chunks.

“GUGYAGAAHAHA!!!” My screams bounced off the sound-proof walls of the college dorm room, and Rin hopped and clapped with an innocent glee. I fell forward, with my butt in the air, my face pressed into the floor, and my body quaking as the agony pulsed through my body in waves, each more debilitating than the last.

“Aha! It went pop! Haha! How could such an important part of your body be destroyed so easily?!” With a smile on her face, she spread her legs and tapped her pussy. “I don’t have that problem, teehee!” Of course, it’s not like she tapped hard enough to actually hurt herself…

Regardless, she licked her lips and kicked me while I was down. She slammed the ball of her foot into my cock, smashing it against my thigh had enough to leave a prominent bruise.

‘Just a bit more…’ I said with tears in my eyes as Rin stripped off my sweatpants. ‘Just a little it more and everything will be oka’-“AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!”

My mind screamed as Rin began to stomp my cock against the hardwood floor.

Blow after blow, stomp after stomp, she raised her leg high above her head and smashed her heel down all along my knee-length cock, never hitting the same spot twice in a row, just to prolong my pain and suffering. If I tried to bring my knees together, she quickly and forcefully kicked my in my last nut. I yelped in pain each time, but she only had to do it twice before my body learned. As she slowly turned my cock into a worthless mush, she wouldn’t stop giggling.

“HEIHEIHEIHEIHEI!!” She was like some wicked witch, gleefully destroying the most precious part of a futanari.

“Oh, yes!” She screamed. “It’s so good! Destroying this obscene thing! This is so much better than sex! How much pleasure have you given to women over the years, huh!? How much pleasure has this thing given you!? Well no more! Never again! HeiHEIhei!”

I was powerless to do anything. My body wouldn’t stop convulsing. A lump sat in my gut like iron and a warning signal flared my brain as my survival instincts screamed that my reproductive abilities were in danger

Finally, the stomps became less frequent. She steadied her breath but radiated an eager aura full of anticipation and need. All I could do, besides drool on the floor, was wait for her desire to overpower her senses. It wouldn’t be long until the left girl was dead too.

“Hmm..?” She said, wiggling her hips. “Is that it? Was that all it took for your proud cock to die? Why, it hardly put up a fight!” She kicked the air, showing off her flexibility and speed. “I’ve fought a ton of stronger opponents before!”

“…” I didn’t respond. I was basically comatose at that point. Fully conscious but unable to react to the world.

“…” She pursed her lips then scratched the back of her head. “Well… Alright then! In exchange for this favor, I expect you to come see me again ~later~, so I can have some fun.”

With a cheeky wink and a smile (that I couldn’t see because my eyes had long since glazed over and I was blinded by tears), she hopped in place, acting like she’s the champion of the world, set up the shot, and then launched her foot into my groin like an explosion. All those years of training in kick-fighting had made her kicks like sledgehammers, and my last, poor, poor nut didn’t stand a chance.

My left jewel exploded like a water balloon filled with white paint, smearing her floor, her leg, and most of my body in a thick layer of cum.

Also she really fucked up my fingers. I had been holding onto my nut in a desperate attempt to keep her safe, and when Rin kicked my ball, my hands were in the way. It hurt to use them for a few days, but, well, it’s not like I could jerk off anyway.

At that point, I passed out. My mind had to shut down to protect myself.

“Aaaaaaaah.” Rin said, wiping the sweat from her brow. She took out her phone and took a dozen pictures of me and my broken sack. She arranged me in a bunch of different poses too, and only after that was done did she call the college nurse to come pick me up.

After about a week, when Rin was done pleasuring herself with those photos, she sold them to our classmates and made a mint.

…I kept getting propositioned by women who wanted to castrate me too… The fact that I kept saying yes also made the following few months the most painful in my life.

But anyway, the nurse showed up after a few minutes. She was a sexy, bombshell milf who only applied here because her bombshell daughter was a shy girl who needed support getting through classes. The nurse was tall, blonde, had a knockout hourglass figure, and had such a sweet voice that always helped you get through whatever medical trouble you were having.

She knocked on the door and entered. “Hello there.” She said with her sweet, honeyed voice. “You said, eugh, Kayle got neutered again?” She… didn’t like me… cause I, uh… deflowered her daughter sometime prior.

Rin was on her bed, in a pool of sweat and ecstasy and covered in my photos. She gave a weak nod and frailly pointed my direction.

The nurse, Miss Heather, looked down at me and couldn’t help but smile as she picked me up. “Come here you little horndog.” She hoisted me over her shoulder in a firewoman’s carry, then gave Rin a nod. She brought me back to the nurses office, set me in the bed, and then got to work fixing my crotch up.

My genitals were basically unsalvageable so she just removed the mush that was left. It’d be about 2 weeks before my cock regrew back to full length.

I awoke the next morning, naked under the nurse’ sheets and wearing nothing but a series of bandages on my smooth crotch. It looked like a makeshift pair of underwear.

“Uuuhhgghghhh…” I said, groggily waking from my slumber. I don’t know if it’s like this for other futas, but when I’m castrated, it doesn’t ‘hurt’ necessarily, it’s more of a numb feeling. There can be a ‘phantom pain’ in my theoretical cock, especially when I see a nice, shapely bum, but in this instance, my thighs were kind of numb and I could tell it would be hard to walk for a while.

“Hm?” Miss Heather looked over from the other room. She held a tiny dicked futa by her large nuts and was checking her pain tolerance. The futa squirmed and panted under Miss Heather’s grip, but she didn’t fall. “Oh, you’re finally awake.”

“Wh-what happened?” I looked around the medical room, there were a dozen pictures of cute nurses holding up motivational images, and solid black curtains were drawn over the windows.

“Rin broke your sack.” Miss Heather turned back to the futa. She gave the girl’s balls a mighty twist, and that’s what made the poor girl collapse. Miss Heather gave a pleased smile and wrote something on a clipboard. “Oh, I took your weight while you were out! It’s on the nightstand.

I breathed in deeply, then gave a faint smile. This was it, this little piece of paper would make all that pain worth it. I reach over, grabbed the paper, then unfolded it so I could read.

“I gained six pounds?! What?! How is that-oh, right.” I tossed the paper to the side and threw my head back onto the pillow. “I did this same trick last year… damn…”

I pursed my lips. The only reason I started to work out was so I could pick up chicks, but then I learned that women would leap all over me just because of the size of my cock, so staying in shape became less and less important.

I had decided then that I needed to start working out again.

I rubbed my thighs and crotch, then frowned.

“Meh, I’ll work out once I can feel my legs again.”

(variant where Rin is more busty)


End file.
